


[COVER ART] Color Me Enamored by peachpety

by PhenomenalAsterisk



Series: Drarry Discord Drawble/Drabble/Babble Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cover Art, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/pseuds/PhenomenalAsterisk
Summary: Cover Art for the fic Color Me Enamored by peachpetyCreated as part of the Feb 2021 Drarry Discord Drabble/Drawble Challengeprompt: bubbles
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drawble/Drabble/Babble Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175345
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachpety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Color Me Enamored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209071) by [peachpety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety). 



> When I saw the prompt the only thing I could think of was peachpety's gorgeous fic
> 
> I created word bubbles based on the text of the fic, influenced by the frequency each word appeared.

  



	2. Word Clouods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word clouds I created from the source fic, Color me Enamored by peachpety using the Word it Out website, if you're curious

  



End file.
